Purrfection
by XpSyCoWoLfX
Summary: A neko escapes from a lab and a German man finds him, and falls in love with him. Neko! Italy x Germany. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT! And sorry for the horrible summary.


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first yaoi fanfic! Yaaay! Also, beware, there is sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

A small, slender man ran out of the lab, his brown tail swishing behind him and his cat-like ears facing back. The ears and tail matched the color of his short auburn hair, which sprouted a curl on the left side, bouncing as he ran. He was running out of energy, for he had been running non-stop for a long time, and was very cold, since he was not wearing any clothes. He glanced behind him to see if those humans were still following him, but fortunately, they weren't. He decided to go find a hiding place to rest, so he stopped and hid under a large bush in someone's front yard, then immediately collapsed from exhaustion, becoming unconscious. Soon, his eyes fluttered open and he was surprised to find himself in a bed at someone's house. He jolted up and screeched, being terrified from not knowing where he was. Suddenly the door opened, causing him to duck under the covers, his long brown tail sticking out from underneath them.

"Oh? Good. You must be awake. I, uh, brought you some food..." Spoke a deep voice with a thick German accent. The neko slightly poked his head out from under the covers, smelling something edible. He saw a well built, tall, blonde man, with his hair neatly gelled back, and he was holding a plate with something on it. At the sight of him, he hissed and ducked back under the covers, shaking in terror. He flinched when he suddenly felt a hand on his back, rubbing it. "Shh... It's OK. I won't hurt you. I'm only here to help." The man's voice said calmly. The young neko, being terrified of humans (for a reason of course), bolted from the covers and bit the German's arm before darting under the bed. "Nguh! Gott!" The blonde grunted, jerking his hand back.

Instead of going into a rage, like the neko had expected, the man took a deep breath and calmed down. "Mien Gott. I will have to wash this." He said out loud, wincing at the pain from his gushing wound. He set the plate on the ground for the smaller man before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

The cat-like man waited a few minutes before crawling out from under the bed. He sniffed what looked like a few sausages on the plate then nibbled on it carefully. Once he realized that it was ok to ingest, he immediately scarfed the food down quickly. After he finished, he hopped back onto the bed and laid down, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He woke the next morning to see that same blonde German sitting next to him. He jerked then hid under the covers. "No need to hide. Like I said, I won't hurt you and I'm here to help. I brought you some breakfast." The German said in a comforting voice. The neko poked his head from under the covers and sure enough, he smelled food. He decided to be courageous for once and crawled towards the German, who smiled at him. He nibbled on the food before settling himself onto the blonde's lap and digging in. He could feel the nice man stroking his back as he ate, and once he was done, the plate was set aside. He mewed a thanks as he nuzzled him. The German chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"So, I haven't gotten a name from you. I'm Ludwig, by the way. And you?" The neko paused in thought before uttering his name, which he surprisingly had a hard time pronouncing. "F-Feli-Feli-c-cia-no."

"Feliciano?" Ludwig confirmed, pronouncing it better. Feliciano nodded. "Well Feliciano, where did you come from?"

Feliciano tilted his head and tried to respond to the German but only a few mewls came from him. Ludwig raised an eyebrow then spoke. "I guess you can't talk. Well, you look all dirty, so how about I give you a bath." The blonde got up and went into the bathroom to start the bath. Once the water was ready, Ludwig stepped out and motioned for Feliciano to come. Feliciano's ears perked up and he carefully walked into the bathroom. Ludwig suddenly picked him up and then placed him into the soothing warm water. The brunette squeaked in surprise at first, but then he relaxed. The German got out some shampoo and poured it into Feliciano's hair. "Close your eyes. I don't want soap getting into them." He commanded. The neko did as he was told. As Ludwig lathered and scrubbed his scalp, his hand brushed against Feliciano's curl, causing him to squeak and his hands flew down to his crotch, covering it. Hearing the squeak then splashing, the German stopped what he was doing and noticed that the neko's face was flushed with red. "A-are you ok?" He asked. "Meeeww..." The smaller man moaned in response.

Ludwig noticed the mysterious curl had turned into a heart. He stared at it wondering what It does. He reached over and tugged on it slightly causing Feliciano to moan softly in pleasure. Curious, he tugged on it again, earning him another moan. Suddenly the neko jumped up and pressed his lips against the surprised German man, who stiffened. Ludwig pulled away then Feliciano bounced up and down. "Mew! Meew~!" Ludwig sighed. "Ok. I will kiss you. Just settle down. Just let me rinse your hair first." So he carefully poured water on his head till the soap was gone, and with that, Feliciano leaned in to kiss him again, but this time, the blonde kissed back. Feliciano's tongue lapped at Ludwig's mouth as the kissed, and he opened his mouth to let it in. Their tongues tangled and clashed with eachother's for a while, until they both pulled away from the heated kiss to catch their breaths, saliva trailing between them. They stared lustfully into eachother's eyes for a while before Ludwig reached over and pulled that curl again, making the smaller man moan. The neko nuzzled him, rubbing his erection into the blonde's thigh.

"Nyaaa..." Feliciano's eyes begged Ludwig to touch him, and he willingly complied, sliding his hand down the aroused neko's side to his erection and began pumping it. He then crouched down and took his member into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, and the neko's moans got louder and louder, as Ludwig took more into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth against the sides. "Meow~ Lu-Ludwig~!" The neko yelled as he came. The white fluid oozed out of Ludwig's mouth and he choked a bit, trying to swallow most of it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got up to get a towel, leaving the panting neko to wait.

He came back and dried him off completely and took him to the guest room he had been sleeping him and pulled out clothes for him. Since Feliciano didn't know how to dress himself, Ludwig had to do it for him. He took notice that the little neko looked really cute with his baggy, oversized clothes on him, and he chuckled. Today was surely going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Well? What did you think? Please review, no flames! I accept criticism because it will help me do better. Also, if you spot any typos or anything like that, please let me know so I can fix it. I can't stand typos in my work. .**

**Anywho, arrividerci~!**


End file.
